


Eyelash Cancer

by 8armstoholdyou



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8armstoholdyou/pseuds/8armstoholdyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets sick and doesn't know how to tell Cas. A very unconvincing lie ensues. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyelash Cancer

"Sam, what is wrong with Dean? He looks ill."

"Cas, Dean is…" Sam faltered, looking over at his brother. How could he explain to Cas that Dean had picked up chlamydia from one of those waitresses in the last town they hit? Dean made a face.

"I'm dying, Cas," he said in as serious a voice as he could muster.

There was a long silence before Castiel finally stuttered out a sentence. "Can-can I help…at all?" Dean chuckled a bit, feeling simultaneously better and worse. Poor Cas. Sam frowned.

"He's not going to die, Cas. He's just sick."

"With what?" Cas crossed his arms over his chest, drawing his trench coat closer to himself. Sam was having a hard time keeping a straight face. He took a sip of his beer to hide the smile that was forming.

"He has, uh…eyelash cancer," Sam replied very seriously. Cas looked like he was about to throw up – if angels even could throw up. Dean snorted with laughter, playing it off as a cry of pain.

"Well, can't I fix that?"

"Sure, Cas, try your magic fingers on me. It'll save me the medical costs." Dean forced himself to grumble, but a little smile tugged at his face. Cas touched Dean's forehead. Dean instantly felt better. Cas, however, was furrowing his brows and tilting his head in that way of his. The tiny smile on Dean's lips grew into a full, toothy grin.

"I did not see anything wrong with your eyelashes," Cas stated. Sam and Dean exchanged looks. "However, there did seem to be something very wrong with…something else." Cas mumbled through his diagnosis, looking at the floor. Dean started laughing, loud and hearty. Sam managed a slight chuckle.

"Cas, come here." Dean held out his arms. Cas took two steps in Dean's direction; close enough to touch, but Dean would have to pull him closer for a hug. He grabbed the ends of Castiel's coat and tugged. Cas stumbled forward, hands hitting Dean's chest. Dean put a hand on the side of Cas's face and kissed him.

Sam covered his face with his hands. "Dean!" he whined, like a child witnessing his parents kiss for the first time. Dean pulled away from Cas to give Sam the finger and worked his hands into Castiel's hair. Cas looked more confused than ever, but he remained silent.

"You are adorable, anybody ever tell you that?" Cas shook his head. Dean slid his hands down to squeeze the angel's shoulders. "Then let me be the first."


End file.
